It Didn't Begin With Love
by PockySamurai
Summary: **COMPLETED: 4 CHAPS TOTAL**(Part of my DragonballE Series) The way I envision the way Buruma and Vegeta bonded is told herein. But it didn't begin with love....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ. It is the property of Mister Akira Toriyama, the mastermind behind the wonderful series.

Note: This begins during the 3-year waiting period for the arrival of the Jinzouningen.

Note 2: Contains my theory of why Goku and the whatnot eat so much

________________________________________________________________________

It Didn't Begin With Love

By Kam Islash

CHAPTER 1: The Saiya-Jin No Ouji

~~765 AD~~

A five foot Tall man sank into a horse stance and roared; his Ki flared and shuddered the steel walls. Beneath ribs like steel a heart beat faster and with much strain. It sounded like a sledge hammer beating on a great boulder. Breathing intensified and sweat ran down his body like great rivers, and some of it flowed into his eyes from his forehead. The Kiaiing became louder and more blood curdling. Veins large as earthworms swelled on the shoulders, arms, and head as the internal pressure increased five fold. Muscles burned as they stretched beyond their limits. Then blood began to accompany the sweat as the tiniest of capillaries burst inside each pore. The mind that belonged to the body prepared itself and concentrated just as it began to max out the power up.

_"This is it…one…final…push……I…must…become…a Super Saiya-jin…"_

The roaring became greater than a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and the sweat flew everywhere. 

"Hey Vegeta! Time for Dinner!" called a voice

Suddenly, Vegeta felt a sensation like flying as he heard a click and a whirr. He shot up and his head slammed into the roof. Down he fell to the floor, and he staggered up. He wiped the sweat from his eyes and let themselves adjust. Some baka, most likely the "Blue Headed Onna" Vegeta thought, had opened the door to the gravity training room and caused the gravity to fail. Sure enough, when his eyes cleared, standing in the doorway, was her. Her blue hair was in the ninth new style since he first saw her on Namek-sei, and her expression, to him, was simply obnoxious. Vegeta stood up and grunted, guzzling a cold Crocjuice. The woman-with-a-type-of underwear-for-a-name, as he often referred to her as in his mind, crossed her eyes and put her fists on her hips.

"well! Someone's a happy little prince today!" she said sarcastically

"Shut up woman. You should be grateful I don't destroy you for disrupting my training!"

"Hey! You should be grateful I didn't just NOT tell you dinner was ready, and simply let you train until you starved to death!"

"Then so be it. I only care about becoming strong enough to destroy those damned robots and defeat Kakkarot!"

"Baka, how can you defeat Goku if you're dead from malnutrition?"

Vegeta growled "Easy! I can--" his blanched "…ah, shut up!"

Vegeta walked towards the Capsule Corporation building and Buruma giggled.

"Buruma, 145; Prince of Two Other People, Zippo." she chuckled as she followed her "arrogant teasing stalk"

Vegeta had been on Planet Earth for little over a year, living at Capsule Corporation. All day he would train, and sometimes he would have a meal or two. One condition Doctor Briefs had for letting Vegeta stay was that he had to pull his weight. Every Thursday his job was taking out the trash…and by taking out I mean he destroyed it with his Ki blasts. Not exactly what the good doctor had in mind, but it worked. Another condition was that Vegeta must let the Doctor study him. He agreed to that grudgingly.

Vegeta usually ate his breakfasts and Lunches alone, but he was obligated to eat dinner with every member of the household at one table. On this particular night, the food was quite good (even by Saiya-jin standards which are pretty high). Buruma did the cooking herself and ended up with pots and pans full of some sort of mushy charcoal by product that smelt of a sulfur mine and would most certainly have tasted even worse. With that event, she ordered a large feast from a catering service. The conversation bored Vegeta rather, as it was about stocks and bonds, but it was soon changed by the Doctor.

"But seriously, you eat as much as Goku does! Is that a Saiya-jin thing?" asked Dr Briefs, who was interested in that race's history and their physiology.

"Indeed it is" said Vegeta after wiping his mouth.

His manners were certainly better at the table than in any other place the Briefs' had seen him in. Buruma noticed it most of all.

"Do tell!" requested Dr Briefs

"Due to the enormous amount of power we Saiya-jin possess, we need massive quantities of nutrients if we are to remain in our best condition."

_"Why can he be so polite here," Thought Buruma "but so mean to me everywhere else?"_

"Was it large? Vegeta-sei I mean. It would have to be to create that much food for millions of your folk!"

"No, it was not as enormous as you guess. There once on our planet grew a root, similar in taste to your potatoes, that gave us more than the necessary nutrients just by eating a large bowl of them cooked and mashed with lard and herbs. It was as a rule almost enough to make us full."

_"It just…irritates me…" she clenched her fists _

"Then why do you eat mountains of our food?"

"Our brains are not sent the signals of fullness until the right amount of nutrients have been abs--." Vegeta stopped in the middle of his sentence and gasped "ach…! No…!"

His eyes widened, and his mouth opened wide. It was clear he was in some sort of pain. He fell from his chair and flat on his side. Buruma rushed over to help him up.

"Vegeta!" cried Buruma

Buruma was brushed off by Vegeta's mighty arm

"Away! This is none of your affair!" he snorted

"huh?" 

Buruma was perplexed as Vegeta plodded slowly out of the room. Doctor Briefs wore an expression of concern.

_"What is wrong with him?" she thought "And why does father make such a face? It is as if he knows something?"_

*****

*The Next Day*

Buruma rubbed her eyes as she entered the kitchen. Her maid-bot had already prepared some coffee for her. It was a very good coffee from Papaya Island; a birthday gift from Kame Sennin. The card may have been dirty, but the gift was sweet enough to make up for it. But she wasn't thinking of where she got her beverage that morning. She was preoccupied with what had happened last night. Vegeta was so mean to her all the time, then he is polite at the table, and then angered by her trying to help.

__

"These mood swings of his…they enrage me…and yet…I am feeling this…strange thing…"

"Onna!" came a yell from the shower "I require a drying cloth! Get me one …um…." Vegeta forced the next word out with anguish "…please…?"

"yeah, yeah, just a sec" said Buruma

Buruma grudgingly complied with Vegeta's request. Vegeta cracked the door to the washroom open just enough for his head and arm to poke out. Vegeta grabbed the towel, pulled it in and slammed the door shut. Buruma scoffed and headed back to the kitchen.

_"I swear, if I wasn't here to get his towels and clean his clothes, he'd just walk around nak--" _

At the thought of the word, Buruma's mind was filled with images of Vegeta, with his rippling muscles and his manly body scars, and then she vividly recalled her dream that occurred the night before he returned to Earth. He caressed her hair slowly, and then their lips locked in a passionate kiss that caused a great stirring of heat in her lower belly. Then they lay onto a king sized bed, and--Quickly she shook the images out of her head 

__

"No…I can't be having those kinds of thoughts about...him…can I? A silly dream is one thing, but when I'm awake? I never even had those about Yamucha!" 

She had broken up with the ex-bandit a few months earlier because he was flirting with so many other women. Buruma felt he was ungrateful that she had gone into space to bring him back from the clutches of death. Yet even though she was no longer with Yamucha, the thought of being with Vegeta was absurd to her…or was it? After finishing her coffee, Buruma headed to her lab. On route, she heard a terrible scream of pain and a dull thud. As she dashed towards the sound, she noticed her father was supporting a very weak looking Vegeta over his shoulder and heading into the infirmary. Buruma ran as fast as she could, but the door to the infirmary closed fast, and was locked.

__

"what is going on here??"

________________________________________________________________________

That is it for Chapter 1! Please review

Constructive criticism is ALWAYS WELCOME

No flames

No blatant insults

No blatant butt kissing

Brownie points for anyone who points out grammar errors or timeline errors.

NEXT TIME: Vegeta is injured while he trains! Buruma tends to his wounds as her feelings for him slowly develop.

But what is this strange condition he is suffering from?


	2. Pain, Training and Automobiles

A Part of Dragonball E. Dragonball E includes in-between-ers, and sagas after DBZ ignoring GT. I AM SORRY THIS TOOK SO DANG LONG. I WILL UPLOAD CHAPTERS 3 AND 4 AT THE SAME TIME AS THIS ONE.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ.  
  
It Didn't Begin With Love  
  
Chapter 2: Pain, Training, and Automobiles  
  
~~Capsule Corporation~~  
  
*One Month Later*  
  
Buruma lay on her back on her soft bed; her hand holding a cordless telephone. Chichi was on the other line, and she had a very amusing story to tell. Well, amusing anyway to Buruma. To Chichi it was just your average, every day sort of news you tell your close friends. Chichi had coaxed Goku and Piccolo into trying to get driver's licenses. She had sent the two off to the Western Capital to take the tests. The conversation ended, and Buruma put down her phone. Buruma looked out her window to see Vegeta, still training hard. The past moon he had had three more of those strange "attacks". Buruma had found herself becoming quite fond of the prince, and it worried her when he had them. Doctor Briefs still said nothing of his condition.  
  
"He is tense.much too tense." she thought "hmm.I think I have an idea."  
  
Buruma knocked on the door to the gravity ship. Vegeta opened the door and grunted.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked Gruffly  
  
"I wanna show you something!"  
  
"What could you possibly want to show me that could possibly be interesting?"  
  
"I think you will like it!"  
  
"Oh really then? What is it?"  
  
Buruma whispered into Vegeta's ear. His eyes widened. "He's trying to WHAT?" he smirked "This I must see!"  
  
~~A Grassy hill~~  
  
Vegeta remained stoic. His eyes were fixed on the streets below. Buruma sat near him, with binoculars. They both had just witnessed the most hilarious display of bad driving ever. Two new driving students scared two instructors nearly to death with their shenanigans. Vegeta carried Buruma from spot to spot to watch. Normally, he would not stoop to carting around Earthlings, but it was worth it to "see Kakkarotto make an ass out of himself". Piccolo and Goku met each other on the freeway, and began to drag race. The race ended near their current position. When at last convinced the "show" was over, Buruma turned to Vegeta.  
  
"So, did you like my little present?"  
  
"I must admit it gave me amusement." Said Vegeta, coldly  
  
"That's it? No thank you?" growled Buruma  
  
"Is it my fault you people rely so much on words? That you could not smell my satisfaction?" snarled Vegeta  
  
"No, of course I didn't! What kind of logic is it to say a person can smell feelings? And what is this about RELYING on words?"  
  
"." Vegeta sighed "earthlings and Saiya-jin have slightly different ways of convening meaning, intent, and mood. You emphasize inflection and choice of word. It is quite easy to deceive someone using both those skills the right way. Saiya-jin senses of smell are very strong. We are attuned to subtle changes in the scents of other beings. From the scents we pick up, we can tell if someone is lying or equivocating, feel his intent, and ascertain his mood."  
  
A thought came into Buruma's head "Wait.now that you mention it..Goku often talked about how people smelt.when he thought someone was evil, he was usually right."  
  
"There, see what I mean? There is another way we Saiya-jin project our feelings." Vegeta stopped  
  
"How?"  
  
"When a Saiya-jin finds a mate, he becomes able to feel her feelings, and their thoughts can become as one. You never see Kakkarotto and his mate talk sweet-like to each other, do you?"  
  
"Um.no."  
  
"Some like myself can tell when they are using their link. It looks.sort of like a ripple in the air. An eddy, going between their heads."  
  
"Really? So they're like Telepathic?"  
  
"No. Telepathy is a temporary link between two minds. Any Saiya-jin can perform telepathy with another Saiya-jin. A Saiya-jin bond lasts for eternity. It is unbreakable."  
  
"Have you been bonded before?" If there had been someone else in his life, it certainly would have explained why he had been so cold to her.  
  
"No. I doubt that I ever will. I am incapable of." Vegeta paused in thought  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yes.I think that would be what it is in your hasty dialect. The Saiya-jin word for love is very long." Vegeta counted on his fingers ".wonderful, beautiful, undying, uncountable, incredible.It would take a long time to say it all, especially in my tongue."  
  
"Why is it you think yourself incapable of love?"  
  
"It is really none of your affair. Now, it is time we returned."  
  
Vegeta lifted Buruma and flew towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"Time"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why I can not love. The reason is.there is no time for it. I only have time to fight.to become stronger.time to be a warrior. That is why. Ever since I was a child. Had I been king I would have had even less time as monarch. My mate would be chosen by others, and our union would be solely for the continuation of the bloodline. No time for love."  
  
"Ah, I see. Thanks for the info."  
  
Buruma smiled "His cold exterior is cracking.just a bit more."  
  
*Weeks Later*  
  
There was an earth shaking explosion. Fire and debris flew everywhere. Buruma ran out of Capsule Corp to find the Gravity room in ruins. Twisted metal and broken computers lay strewn n a burning mass. Buruma felt her heart jump in fright as she rushed over to the rubble.  
  
"VEGETA!" she cried "Oh no.what if he.dies???"  
  
A mound of wreckage crumbled, and out fell Vegeta. His body was covered in cuts and lacerations. Blood fell onto the grass of the Capsule Corp lawn. Buruma went to his side and tried to help him, but he groggily stood up and pushed her away. The Saiya-jin no Ouji, holding a wound on his right arm, continued to stagger towards capsule corporation.  
  
"Out of my way! You are getting in the way of my training"  
  
Buruma could almost hear dramatic music in her head as the proud prince plodded on. After forcing himself a hundred yards, Vegeta raised an arm and thrust it in a downward chop. The Saiya-jin began a series of hard- core katas, his blood falling to the grass. Buruma slowly approached. Then she saw them. She saw his eyes. Deeply she delved into the two black holes of Vegeta's countenance. They showed neither fear nor pain, nor sorrow. Vegeta suddenly collapsed to the ground. Buruma rushed to him. He was barely breathing. Within moments, Doctor Briefs arrived with two members of his medical crew.  
  
"Vegeta, remember what I told you?" The doctor scolded "Get him to the infirmary!"  
  
"Yes Doctor!'  
  
"Dad! Please save him."  
  
"I will, dear. I have seen worse. Car wrecks, train wrecks, ship wrecks, when Chaozu blew."  
  
"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" growled Buruma  
  
"Uh.Sorry,"  
  
******  
  
Buruma looked on at Vegeta as he lay on the CC infirmary bed. His wounds were bound with bandages, an oxygen mask on his face, and an IV was in his arm. Buruma thought about what she had seen Vegeta put himself through. Yamucha used to stop training if he so much as stubbed his toe. But here was Vegeta, covered in burns, lacerations, scrapes, cuts, bruises and breaks.Covered in blood and sweat. In spite of his massive injuries, he had pushed forward, still on his two feet. Buruma would have called him stubborn, or arrogant, or pig-headed or even stupid.at least, the old Buruma would have. The Buruma that sat at Vegeta's bedside was a changed woman. No longer did she see arrogance. No longer did she wonder why he refused help. His eyes told all. In those eyes she saw what she had not seen in him before. She saw courage and honor. Vegeta was extremely brave, and had a magnificent sense of honor. There was a trembling in her heart. She could feel her hand stray towards his.  
  
"I.will.become...a...Super..Saiya-jin.."  
  
Buruma's hand touched Vegeta's and held it tightly. She was filled with warmth. Her heart quivered.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta's eyes opened slowly. What had happened? He realized he was in a bed. His memory returned. He had been training at 450 ENG, fighting drone robots. There he was firing his Kikoha, when all of a sudden the bots malfunctioned and began to attack each other and the gravity room. There was a big explosion, and then there was a ton of debris on top of him. He heard his name being called, or so he thought. Then he pushed the rubble off of him and staggered forward. The Onna was there; she tried to help him but he brushed her off. Bereft of his gravity room, he decided to continue his training outside. After a few katas, he suddenly blacked out, and there was no more save only his troubled dreams. The Onna was next to him, asleep.  
  
"What is she doing here? I am not that important to her.am I? But why do I not feel she has trespassed? Have I.grown accustomed to her presence?"  
  
Doctor briefs entered the room. The door shutting was enough to wake Buruma up, but she kept her head down and her eyes closed.  
  
"Well, look who's awake!" said the doctor "You've outdone yourself this time, Highness. I believe that is a world record for the most injuries in a martial arts training session."  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would cease with the witticisms"  
  
"How is your condition?"  
  
"Condition?"  
  
"it worsens.I do not believe your medication is working."  
  
"You know I am still offering-"  
  
"No, I must refuse that treatment."  
  
"But Vegeta, the cure-"  
  
"Did you not take an oath to allow patients to refuse a certain treatment?"  
  
"It is your wish as a patient then. Well, you should be back on your feet in a week or so. Goodbye."  
  
The doctor left.  
  
"A week? That is ridiculous! I have already lost five days!"  
  
Vegeta jumped out of his bed and dashed towards the rebuilt gravity room. Buruma went as fast as she could to his location. A large view screen turned on inside the gravity ship.  
  
"Vegeta! Get back to the infirmary this instant! You are not fully healed yet!"  
  
Vegeta did some punches "No! I must train!"  
  
"Vegeta.I would rather you did not die training. Would you not.WOULD YOU NOT RATHER DIE WITH HONOR WHILE FIGHTING A WORTHY OPPONENT???"  
  
Vegeta stopped suddenly. "I.am feeling.a bit."  
  
The doors opened, and Buruma caught Vegeta as he fell. She carried him towards his room.  
  
"Yeesh.you are a heavy one." Said Buruma  
  
".."  
  
"Not much to say, eh?"  
  
".."  
  
*****  
  
Buruma closed the door of Vegeta's room. She thought he would be better off there than the infirmary. She had covered him with warm blankets and made sure his pillows were fluffy. The shutters were also closed too keep too much light from coming in. Buruma marched over to her father's office and slammed her hand on the desk.  
  
"Dad, enough is enough."  
  
"Hmm? Enough of what?"  
  
"Vegeta. I want to know what the hell is wrong with Vegeta."  
  
"Well, let's see, he is still recovering from massive injuries, although his bones have fully-"  
  
"That is not what I meant! I heard you two talking about medications and conditions and how he refuses the cure!"  
  
Doctor Briefs lowered his head. He had a serious expression.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"yes!"  
  
"Well, basically.." He hesitated  
  
"Basically what?!"  
  
"He's dying."  
  
"!!!"  
  
What? Vegeta dying? What is this strange condition Briefs speaks of? Next Dragonball E! (Warning: blatant attempt to make this a more realistic DB style experience)  
  
Goku: Hey! It's me Goku! Next time, Doctor Briefs spills his guts! What? While Vegeta's sick I have to fight Furiza's brother?  
  
Vegeta: Lucky bastard.  
  
Buruma: I hope we can save Vegeta.  
  
Goku: Next Dragon Ball E, "Prophecy Fulfilled" 


	3. Prophecy Fulfilled

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ or its characters. Neither technically does FUNi: They just own the "overseas release rights" in the US. Toei and Akira Toriyama own DBZ together. WARNING: Contains sexual references, adult content, and psychological nudity.  
  
Buruma's father has made a serious claim  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"yes!"  
  
"Well, basically.." He hesitated  
  
"Basically what?!"  
  
"He's dying."  
  
"!!!"  
  
Can Buruma save Vegeta?  
  
It Didn't Begin With Love  
  
Chapter 3: Prophecy Fulfilled  
  
~~Where we last left Buruma~~  
  
Buruma was dismayed "W-what do you mean.he's dying?"  
  
"I mean that he suffers from a lethal ailment."  
  
"What is it? Cancer? Anemia? Heart disease?"  
  
"No, I am afraid it is not something like that. It is a condition unlike any that a human could suffer from."  
  
"So, it is some sort of alien toxin?"  
  
"No, no.I mean, only Saiya-jin can have it. It has to do with his own body chemistry. More specifically, his hormonal functions."  
  
"Hormonal functions?"  
  
"Let me explain. Saiya-jin have, as you know, an incredible amount of power. Because of this power, they must pay a price. The Vegeta-sei moon has a four year lunar cycle. Every four years the moon becomes full for a period of eight months. During those months, a Saiya-jin's body needs to discharge static Ki energy. Now, normally, Ki energy can be safely released by fighting, or ki blasting. Static Ki is a different story. During the latter half of the eight months it charges up and begins to wreck the body. First comes the skeletal muscular system resulting in spasms and pain, followed by the digestive system, and then circulatory, lymphatic, and nervous. This happens every Saiya-jin lunar cycle for every Saiya-jin over the age of sixteen. "  
  
"Then how come Vegeta is only suffering from it now? He's what, thirty-four? And what about Son?"  
  
"The thing is.by the time he was eighteen, Son was already cured."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I told you that it affects all male Saiya-jin over the age of sixteen. More specifically, it affects."  
  
"Why the hell are you hesitating for? What kinds of Saiya-jin does it affect?"  
  
"Virgins."  
  
Buruma blanched and blinked "Nani? What did you say?"  
  
"I said virgins. It only affects male Saiya-jin who have never mated."  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"Yes.The only cure for Vegeta's condition is for him to mate. The only way for him to live is if he has sex. The only way to safely eliminate the danger posed by the energy is through intimate contact. By the time Goku's first cycle came about, he was married and had fathered a son; if he had been born a few months earlier, he would have had to endure a cycle at sixteen. But Vegeta, having always lived to fight, never bonded with a female. When he turned eighteen, there was no Chichi in the arena with him. He never promised to marry her. He didn't father a child with her. He remained un-mated."  
  
"That is surprising.Vegeta being a virgin, I mean. You'd think he'd have a lot of groupies."  
  
"He was given many offers, but he refused. Nappa and Radditzu were given their choices at a royal harem on another planet where they and Vegeta destroyed a volcano. Even before that, Nappa was given a hooker during his time in the army. Vegeta was the only to refuse, even though it was his best chance to save his own life. Because he was a prince, he set himself to higher moral standards than the other two. In other words, he valued his life less than his standards. I offered to create an artificial woman for him, but he refused that too."  
  
"But, he must have had a cycle before, right? If he didn't mate and he survived-"  
  
"Vegeta had his first cycle in 750 at eighteen, then again and again every four years, the last one in 758 at the age of twenty-six. As a Saiya-jin grows older, his cycles become worse and worse each time. Even more so if any one cycle is skipped, as is the case with the cycle he should have had in 762; the year he came to Earth. That is why many pairings are arranged at an early age so that they may not suffer. Vegeta has suffered through some, barely escaping death each time, but not this time. This time there is so much static energy that it could kill him."  
  
"Poor Vegeta."  
  
"He has asked.that if his body should survive and his brain perish, that we pull the plug. I am afraid that there is no way as it stands to save him."  
  
Buruma silently left the office "Oh, yes there is."  
  
*****  
  
~~That night~~  
  
"I know what I have to do." Buruma thought as she turned the knob "I cannot put it off."  
  
Vegeta was asleep, lying on his back under his thick blankets. The room was dark, and the room was quiet. There was only a faint glimmer of starlight from outside. Doctor Briefs and Mama were away, so there was nobody around. Buruma crept slowly to the bedside and looked at Vegeta, sleeping peacefully. The brother of Furiza had arrived just a few hours ago. Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan were on the scene, but they certainly would not be enough, so Buruma thought. Vegeta's condition was only a week away from attacking his body for real. She needed to act now.  
  
After unclasping her robe, she let it fall. Her features gleamed in the dim light. She slid into the bed beside Vegeta, and began to disrobe the prince.  
  
"I.will do this.to save Vegeta. "  
  
She raised herself over him and began to brush against him. She could feel his body react to her presence, even as his mind slept. She positioned herself carefully.  
  
"It.it means losing my virginity.and he may not have any feeling for me.but we need him for this battle, and with the androids! Vegeta, so you may live to fight, I will sacrifice my purity!"  
  
Taking up all her courage, Buruma braced herself and pushed Vegeta into her. She winced in pain as their bodies fused into one, her wall taken down with the force. She caressed Vegeta's chest and abdomen as she began to move; up and down, left and right, letting him in further and pushing him out, all the while she clenched him like a vice. The sensation was like nothing she had ever felt. Her passion was almost at its peak.  
  
Vegeta's eyes suddenly opened; he had woken up to find something there that was not there before. He could feel himself being squeezed tightly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" was what he was trying to say, but because of the intensity of Buruma's ministrations, all that came out was gasps. Buruma moaned in pleasure as she sped up. Vegeta was losing his mind, but something in him told him to not just lie there. He began to caress Buruma's body, even though his arms were weakened. Buruma looked at him as he stroked her, then she went over the edge and clutched Vegeta more. With a loud roar, Vegeta released all his pent up tension. His ki erupted in a golden blaze while his hair became golden, and his eyes green. Finally, they both collapsed and Vegeta bit Buruma on the nape of the neck; she did the same. They soon fell asleep from their fatigue. The prophecy of Trunks had been set in motion.  
  
*****  
  
Three days passed before they awoke. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, and realized he was being held by soft, warm arms and was pressed against a beautiful body. What had happened? Full memory flooded back. He'd mated with Buruma! And what is worse, they had bitten each other. They didn't fully bond, though. But why would she come to him? She was beautiful, certainly she could have any man she wanted.  
  
"Buruma, I must ask."  
  
"Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
"Why did you do it? Why me of all men?"  
  
"You were dying! I had to save you!"  
  
"Your father told you about that? Did he put you up-"  
  
"No, I decided this on my own."  
  
"But.you have lost something that can never be regained.all to save the life of someone who once tried to blow up your planet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You do understand that."  
  
"I know, I know, your feelings haven't changed. I am still just an annoying onna; you'll fight the androids and everything will go back to normal."  
  
"No, there has been a change. Last night.I did change.I became a Super Saiya-jin.and you made it happen. Not to mention the fact that you possibly saved my life. There is a new feeling-gratitude. Gratitude for making me a Super Saiya-jin. Gratitude for saving my life. But I can't help but worry that because you did this so that I may fight the Androids that we may have disrupted the Space Time continuum. "  
  
"Well, look at it this way, Vegeta. The boy said you were killed by the Androids, right? Maybe this was meant to happen?"  
  
"Not exactly comforting.either scenario points to my death. But now that I am a Super Saiya-jin, I can train harder.I need to learn to focus my powers and transform better than Kakkarotto can."  
  
Vegeta jumped up and put on his uniform  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To outer space. There, I can train undisturbed." Vegeta headed out the door, and turned around "Um.don't tell anyone that I'm a Super Saiya- jin, or about the fact that we um-"  
  
"Mums the word. Good luck training!"  
  
Vegeta climbed into his gravity ship and blasted off.  
  
*****  
  
~~Two Months Later~~  
  
Buruma had not seen Vegeta in two months. He had gone off in space to train. Having nothing else to do, she had invited Yamucha and Puaru over for tea. Even though they were no longer dating, Yamucha and Buruma were still friends. After being revived with the Dragon Balls, Yamucha wanted to go back to professional baseball; but millions saw him die on the air. Collaborating with a local hospital and the local news stations, Yamucha and Doctor Briefs were able to convince the world that he had been in a coma, but very much alive. The same went for Tenshinhan and Chaozu. As soon as he arrived at the stadium, his coach and teammates welcomed him with open arms. Yamucha's baseball career was back in full swing, excuse the pun.  
  
"Our third baseman told the funniest martial arts joke the other day. He said What planet do Martial Arts Masters come from? Sen-sei! Ah, such a character. Then there's Bob, the Short Stop.you remember him, right?"  
  
"Yeah, What about him?"  
  
"Last game we had some stupid Pro-Wrestler doing a show between the fifth and sixth innings.what was his name again.Saban.Satin.Sauron.well, it started with an S at any rate-"  
  
"This part is really funny!" said Puaru "Tell it Yamucha sama!"  
  
"This guy was saying he was gonna enter the next Tenkaichi Budoukai, so what Bob does, is he points to the left and says 'HEY LOOK, IT'S PICCOLO!'.the Wrestler shrieked very shrill like and ducked like a sissy, holding his head while his knees knocked. Then his little girl jumped up and said 'LET ME AT EM, I'LL TAKE HIM DOWN!'. Then some guy says, 'HEY, PICCOLO AINT REALLY HERE AT ALL!'.for some reason, we all started to brawl, throwing hot dogs and sodas all over the place. It was a hilarious scene."  
  
The three laughed heartily. Buruma sighed and smiled at old memories.  
  
"Remember when we asked Goku what he wanted for his birthday, then he tugged on his torn up Gi, and said 'a new birthday suit, I guess', and then Kuririn said 'Is he an alien or something?"  
  
"Dramatic irony.I love it" said Yamucha "remember when-" Yamucha's brow furrowed and he turned his head.  
  
"What is it, Yamucha sama?" asked Puaru  
  
"I sense a Ki.pretty strong.and it is close.real close."  
  
Buruma's face became filled with fright. "Do you suppose its.hostile?"  
  
"I don't know. " Yamucha focused to try and eliminate possible persons "It isn't Chaozu.Not Tenshinhan.not Kuririn.not Son Kun.Not Gohan.Not Piccolo.not Kame Sennin.not Vegeta.that eliminates all allies....not a Saibaiman.not a demon.wait."  
  
Yamucha came closer to Buruma. "This Ki is coming from you! Have you been working out lately?"  
  
"No."  
  
Yamucha put two fingers close to Buruma's head, then lowered it to her neck, then her chest, and finally her abdomen.  
  
"Here.the Ki source is here.it could be a parasite from Namek. Did you drink their water?"  
  
"Oh Kami Sama..could I..could I possibly be.?" Buruma thought  
  
Buruma rushed into the lab. She ran the quickest test she could. The fluid turned blue. Her suspicion was right. Buruma came back into the room. Yamucha was in his own world trying to guess what was inside Buruma.  
  
"I've heard of intergalactic parasites.hmm.how does one get rid of such-"  
  
Buruma tapped on his shoulder "Yamucha"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is not a parasite."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"." she held up a blue vial.  
  
A bolt of lightning went through Yamucha "You don't mean." his face became lighter "Oh Wow! Congratulations Buruma! You're gonna be a mother, eh? I didn't know you were seeing someone. Do I know the guy?"  
  
"Um.yeah, ya do."  
  
"Well, tell me! Who is it?"  
  
"The father can only be.Vegeta."  
  
Yamucha's eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped. Then he fainted. An hour later, he came to.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'm happy for you and all, but.you and Vegeta.that's a shocker and a half.when did you guys start going out?"  
  
"We didn't.you see-"  
  
Buruma explained everything to Yamucha.  
  
"Ah, so I see. You wanted him to survive that thing, so you gave yourself to him. Now you're carrying his child and he probably doesn't even know about it because he's away in space."  
  
"That's correct. Don't tell anyone okay? I'd like to surprise them."  
  
Yamucha laughed "On May 12 when we all meet, I'd like to see their faces when you show them the kid."  
  
"I gotta tell Mama and my father."  
  
*****  
  
Buruma has discovered she is with child. There is little more than a year left before the Artificial humans would arrive. Next, Dragonball E.  
  
Goku: hey! I'm Goku! Next time, Trunks is born, and Vegeta makes some realizations.  
  
Vegeta: a son.I hope he becomes stronger than yours, Kakkarotto!  
  
Buruma: Oy Vey.  
  
Goku: Next Dragonball E: "Reconciliation"  
  
PRESENTING..  
  
THE CRAP AT THE BOTTOM OF THE FIC!!!!!!  
  
What do you think? Hope it wasn't too sappy. I AM NOT A POOF!  
  
Hope it wasn't too explicit either. I AM NOT A HENTAI!  
  
So I may best serve you, please fill out this questionnaire: It is voluntary, so no worries if you'd like to review in your own words ^_^  
  
1) When you read what Vegeta's ailment was, and how it was to be cured, and who cured him, which of the following statements is true for you? "I saw that coming a mile away" "I was kinda guessing that" "It hit me like a ton of bricks"  
  
2) What statement below best describes what you thought of it?  
  
"Kinda corny.but I liked it" "Kinda corny.you've been neglecting to drink your coffee, haven't you?" meh Other  
  
3) The sequence where Buruma "heals" Vegeta was: "Too explicit! You're a pervert!" "Just fine. Quite tasteful." "Aw man, I was hoping it would be a lemon scene!" "Frankly, I don't give a damn."  
  
4) How did you feel about the way it was written? "That was a work of art, man " "It was fine" "That Sucked!" "I could care less about grammar."  
  
5) Yamucha was: "Delightfully OOC" "Repulsively OOC" "Just fine, I guess" "On the money" "Better than the real deal"  
  
6) Buruma: "Sure as hell was generous." "Was a damned slut!" "Certainly loves her planet!" Must have hidden feelings for Vegeta" "I'm still upset that there wasn't any lemon!"  
  
No flames No Insults No sucking up No Spin (Okay, so I like the O'Reilly Factor.) Constructive criticism is always welcome as long as you are polite about it  
  
Sample: Rude/flame/bad CC: "That sucked hard cock. Who taught you how to write?" Polite/good CC: "I personally did not care for that chapter. I thought it could use some revising.  
  
Brownie points to dudes who tell me mistakes in the way of grammar, spelling, or timeline consistency  
  
If you think my fics are hell, tell me so, and tell me why. I will try and make myself a better writer. 


	4. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I own neither hide nor hair of DBZ.  
  
Dragonball E  
  
It Didn't Begin With Love  
  
Chapter 4: Reconciliation  
  
  
  
~~Earth's Orbit~~  
  
Vegeta looked on at the planet before him.  
  
"A short training session." he remarked "It is good that I was able to learn to control my Super Saiya-jin transformation. And an entire year left until the Artificial Humans arrive."  
  
Vegeta piloted his ship down to Earth, and landed it near Capsule Corporation. The gangplank lowered to the ground and Vegeta stepped out. His armor was rent and his jumpsuit tattered. He went into the house and took a shower. The prince put on some civilian clothing and sat on the sofa. It was then he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Vegeta! You're home!" It was Buruma  
  
"I live here.but this is not my home." He noticed something "B- Buruma? Why-why does your belly stick out so.no.don't tell me."  
  
"Yep. He's yours Vegeta. The Sonogram was a few months ago. You're going to have a son soon Vegeta."  
  
This was a shock. "I.I'm sorry.If I had enough strength I could have.but I seemingly was not able to do so."  
  
Saiya-jin men all had the ability to make their discharges contain no genetic materials. Tightening a certain muscle in lower the back caused a gland to release a special enzyme into the internal portion of the reproductive a system. The enzyme would then cause a reflex reaction in which sperm cells become blocked off by the constriction of internal tubes. It was quite a useful skill, and it was one hundred percent effective. Vegeta knew this, and he tried to pull it off, but he was too stricken with his Cycle to tighten the correct muscle.  
  
"No need to be sorry! I am happy to bear your child! He will be a member of the mighty warrior race of Saiya-jin! A prince at that! I would be proud to have him."  
  
Somewhere under Vegeta's cold shell he was touched. She was willing to bring his progeny into the world. His head dipped forward and he held his face with his hand. Overcome with emotion, he began to shed tears. Buruma hugged him gently.  
  
"A son.I never thought.such a thing.a new Saiya-jin.promise me."  
  
"If you die, I will teach him the ways of the Saiya-jin."  
  
"Well..that too.but I was referring to.promise me you won't tell Kakkarotto I got emotional, okay?"  
  
"All right. Promise made."  
  
Vegeta collapsed from his fatigue. Buruma carried him to his room and made him comfortable. Possibly due to the night she spent with Vegeta, her strength had increased slightly and it enabled her to carry him easily, even with a baby on the way.  
  
"Training pretty intensely, eh?" asked Buruma as she left  
  
".whatever."  
  
"Humph!" Buruma stepped out of the room  
  
"I can control it now." Said Vegeta before Buruma could close the door  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I can become a Super Saiya-jin at will now."  
  
"That's great! I won't tell anyone, okay...ah!"  
  
Vegeta sprung up "What is it?"  
  
"My water broke! He's a month early!"  
  
"No he isn't! Saiya-jin babies develop slightly faster than Earthlings!"  
  
Buruma screamed in pain, and squeezed Vegeta's hand enough to make him wince  
  
"I don't care! Just get me to the West Capital Municipal Hospital!"  
  
"All right, all right, just stop squeezing so hard!"  
  
Vegeta picked up Buruma and hastened on foot to the hospital. He ran just over 55 MPH. It was a miracle he could Run, considering how tired he was; but you'd make haste too if your hand was being crushed in a vice. Buruma was put into a maternity ward . Vegeta stood by her.  
  
"Okay, we're going to need some morphine, possibly some-"  
  
Vegeta growled "Using drugs on an expectant mother.Savages!"  
  
Vegeta put his hand on Buruma's belly and fed ki into her. Buruma's birth regions were numbed, and with one push, the child came out. The doctor and the nurses were dumbfounded. They began to clean the boy up, and they found his tail.  
  
"This is scientifically impossible! How in the world? First the father makes the mother feel no pain, then the kid has a tail? Miss Briefs, Shall we remove it?"  
  
"Leave an inch or so" said Buruma "If he wants it grown back later in life, it can be his perogative."  
  
The doctor did as she wished, and handed the baby to her.  
  
"He's so cute." said Buruma "Vegeta, what do you think his name should be?"  
  
"I would name him Vegeta Jhun Vegeta XXXIX..but since it is tradition for the mother to name the child, both here and on Vegeta-sei, I leave it to you."  
  
"All right. Trunks."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes "Briefs.Bloomers.Trunks.does your family name anybody after anything other than undergarments?"  
  
Buruma laughed "Not that I know of"  
  
Vegeta picked up Trunks "A Saiya-jin warrior is born. May the War God grant him strength. May he bring honor to his race. Your name is Trunks, son of Vegeta XXXVIII, son of Vegeta XXXVII." He handed Trunks back to Buruma  
  
"Do they say that to every Saiya-jin baby?"  
  
"In the past, yes. Trunks is the first since Furiza conquered our planet. Many of our rituals were made illegal. Furiza religiously and culturally oppressed all those he conquered."  
  
"That's horrible! Were you given this rite?"  
  
"I was. My little sister was not so fortunate."  
  
"You had a sister, Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes.but I will not speak openly of her now."  
  
"I hope Trunks grows up to be strong like his father.and I hope his father is alive to see him."  
  
***** ~~The Day of The Cell Game~~  
  
One blast. One blast to the chest and he was dead. The future version of his son was dead. Cell had returned. Mirai Trunks was his first victim. The prince's hidden feelings became evident. It did not show on the surface, but he cared for his son, and he cared for the one whom brought him into the world. Vegeta hated himself when he was unable to save them from Gero's attack. Paralyzed with fear when the dust cloud covered him.  
  
The day Vegeta-sei was destroyed.it was also the day he lost his sister. They were on a purging mission together, when all of a sudden there was a horrible dust storm. They were both caught in the whirlwind, and Vegeta lost sight of Letuccia. Then he blacked out.and when he came to, he was all alone. From then on dust clouds filled him with fear. What was worse, he soon received news from Nappa that Vegeta-sei had been destroyed. King Vegeta.Queen Rubarbara.Princess Letuccia.his companions.all gone. Vegeta had lost everyone dear to him before, and it was starting all over again.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta snapped; he completely lost control. Powering up to Chou Super Saiya-jin, he began blasting Cell with all his might. A player of Final Fantasy would have said someone had cast Berserk on him. A Slayers fan would have said he could destroy the demon lords in that state. A Breath of Fire enthusiast would say he was more fearsome than Barubary. That any one man could love his son so would have brought tears to the hardest of hearts.  
  
Vegeta attacked to no avail, until he himself was on the ground. Cell prepared a blast that would certainly kill him. As the blast drew near at incredible speed, Vegeta thought to himself at a faster rate. Vegeta thought about Buruma, and about little Trunks. He realized that they were not just people in his life, they were his family. Buruma cared about his pride.cared about his honor.she saved his life.she bore his child. Trunks was born of his and Buruma's union, and he was proud of him. In that short moment he had time to reflect.  
  
"So this is it.I shall never see them again.I have been wished back once before, and I shall certainly be sent to hell for all I have done.Trunks.I hope you become strong, my son.Buruma.I realize it now.I.don't just want to live in the same house as you.I want you as my mate.I want to be with you forever.for you I have.Vintaya, Kireina, Aladria, Infinitia.no.in the time it would say to complete the word in my own tongue, I would be obliterated before I finished.  
  
Vegeta smiled "Buruma.I love you.fare-"  
  
Before Vegeta could finish, a figure half his size jumped in front of the blast and blocked it with his arm.The Son of Kakkarotto! Vegeta had time to escape. Gohan's arm was messed up pretty bad, but he managed a Kame Hame Ha. Vegeta watched as the others tried to help. Gohan and Cell's Kame Hame Ha blasts became more intense.  
  
"I have been given another chance to live."  
  
Gohan intensified his blast, and so did Cell. Vegeta powered up a Ki Ball.  
  
".Another chance to be with Buruma."  
  
Vegeta made the ball larger, his body covered in blood and sweat, and with barely enough energy.  
  
".This is Buruma's.Trunks'.and MY world.I will not let him take it away from us! I will not let them die!"  
  
Vegeta aimed his blast and focused.  
  
".I must help the Z-Senshi...no...."  
  
He shouted out as well as he could  
  
"I AM A Z-SENSHI!!!"  
  
He powered up as high as he could, his ki reaching new heights  
  
"GET OFF MY PLANET!!!"  
  
Vegeta's heart pounded as he threw the ball. It struck Cell square in the head. Gohan Kiad one last time, and his Kame Hame Ha overtook Cell's. Cell's body ripped to shreds as he was blasted into space. There was nothing left but space dust. Cell was dead. Gohan reverted and fell to the ground. Everyone gathered around him, everyone that is, except Vegeta, who flew off.  
  
"I have something to do that must be done." he thought as he slowly headed towards Capsule Corp.  
  
*****  
  
Buruma came home in her jet. She was about to go inside, when Vegeta appeared. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"I almost died today..and I realized something-"  
  
Buruma kissed Vegeta then, for she could feel what he was going to say. Their lips met, and they locked tightly. They held each other closer.  
  
"I love you too.my prince."  
  
"I didn't even say it yet."  
  
"Hmm? I didn't say it either! All I did was.think it."  
  
**Apparently we have bonded** said Vegeta  
  
**Really? All I am doing is thinking what I want to Say to you and putting my will into it.It's that easy?**  
  
**Yes.we are one now.**  
  
**So we're like, married then?**  
  
**By Saiya-jin standards, yes.**  
  
**That was too fast.I want an earth wedding, Vegeta.**  
  
**Anything for you.**  
  
**I want you to say it.**  
  
**say what.? Oh.that Earth thing.Buruma.will you marry me?**  
  
**Of course I will.I love you Veggie-Chan**  
  
**And I love you.Bloomers.**  
  
Vegeta faltered from his low energy. Buruma caught him and carried him to his room.  
  
"You really gave it your all, didn't you? I seem to always end up carrying you."  
  
"You can carry me all you want" said Vegeta weakly "For the rest of our lives.after every one of my many battles.I want you there when I come home.here.Earth.Capsule Corporation.by your side.."  
  
"You sure have changed, huh?"  
  
"..."  
  
*****  
  
Within a half a year Buruma and Vegeta were married. Buruma Briefs became Buruma Vegeta. The wedding was spectacular; scores were invited, including many from distant parts of the galaxy and distant cousins of Buruma. There were many old friends of both of them, and of Goku's. Vegeta's doctor was there,; he had been on earth for some time, for he brought the plans and materials for Buruma to make the armor that Goku trained in. Gohan, Chichi and Gyuu Maou were there. Chichi had another baby with her; born shortly before May. The lad's name was Goten. Kuririn made decorations. Gohan was the usher. Dende himself was there to act as minister. There was only one camera crew and one reporter allowed in. After all, how often does the heiress to Capsule Corporation get married any way? It was big news. Vegeta dressed in a black tux. Buruma wore white Saiya-jin armor with a silver cape; it certainly had a woman's touch. Vows were exchanged, and they were wed.  
  
That night, the bed where Buruma saved Vegeta's life became the bed where they expressed their undying love; and it was so from then on. They were a close couple for seven years. After the defeat of Majin Buu they became even more close, and they became closer to their son. Vegeta and Goku at last became true friends after a long and bitter rivalry. Six years after Buu's defeat, they were blessed with a little princess. They named her Bra Lettucia Vegeta. Buruma and Vegeta were so much in love with each other, but when they reminisce about the beginnings of their relationship, and others ask how it all started, the first thing they would say is:  
  
It didn't begin with love  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
A chapter of Dragonball E ends.but a new one begins soon.  
  
Goku: Hey! It's me Goku! Well, now that you know that part of the story, it is high time you found out what happens to me and the others if you refuse to count GT.  
  
Tenshinhan: well, at least in Kam san's opinion  
  
Gohan: Yeah! I hated GT! They made me a pencil neck geek!  
  
Pan: and they Tomboy-ized me!  
  
Kuririn: I look horrible with a moustache!  
  
Vegeta: ditto.  
  
18: and what about mine? As if I don't look enough like Cameron Diaz already.  
  
Goku: Next Dragon Ball E: "The Quest Saga"  
  
(In other words, my next Fanfic release, "Dragonball E: Quest Saga") 


End file.
